


Masque

by MusicPrincess655



Series: STZ Shenanigans [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Test of Courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: The team celebrates Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween special for my swan babies! I love these dorks.

Eita knocked on the door to Shirabu’s room. Knowing him, Taichi was probably there too, getting ready with Shirabu and Tsutomu. He pulled nervously at his toga. It wasn’t his first choice in costume, but Shirabu had made him promise.

Tsutomu opened the door. At first, it just looked like he was wearing Karasuno’s uniform, but then Eita remembered where he’d seen an anime character like that recently. He huffed a laugh.

“Did Satori put you up to this?” he asked. Tsutomu looked proud.

“Yep! It wasn’t hard to put together, and now I’m Mob!” he puffed out his chest. Eita pushed past him into the room. Taichi looked up from where Shirabu was painting something on his face.

“Taichi, what are you wearing?” Eita sighed. He’d been so encouraged by Tsutomu having a normal, if a little nerdy, costume. Then there was Taichi, with blood all over his face.

“It’s a masquerade mask,” Taichi replied in the bored tone he usually used. “It’s a masquerade ball, isn’t it?”

Eita had to admit that, once you got past the obvious gore, it was a very pretty look. The swirling lines of the mask were painted over his face in a lacy pattern, expertly highlighted and shaded to make them look like cuts. Some blood even dripped out of the bigger lines around his eyes. He looked ghostly and unnerving, but it was still beautiful.

“Not a bad paint job, pretty boy,” Eita said, turning to look at Shirabu for the first time. And looked no farther.

Shirabu curled in on himself, trying to hide, but it really wasn’t working.

“That’s it, I knew I’d look stupid,” he whined. “I’m not going, I’m staying here. You guys have fun without me.”

“That wasn’t the bet,” Taichi reminded him. “You have to wear the princess costume to the dance. Those were the terms. You agreed to them.”

“That was before I knew how bad I’d look in a dress,” Shirabu complained. “See, even Semi’s trying not to laugh!”

“That’s...not what I’m doing,” Eita said gruffly. “You look pretty.”

Shirabu had a full length, flowy, vaguely Greek looking dress on. He wore sandals and a thin circlet around his head. If Taichi’s beauty was unnerving, Shirabu’s was ethereal.

“There, see, he thinks you’re pretty,” Taichi cut in. “I told you he would. Get your ass in gear, we have just enough time for you to do your makeup before we head down.”

“I’m not wearing makeup!”

“The bet…”

“Fuck you! I didn’t agree to that!”

“Second year middle school.”

Shirabu froze. Without another word, he turned back to his makeup kit. Eita turned to Taichi.

“Sometimes I think you have too much power,” Eita told him honestly. “What’s in those pictures that’s so bad he’ll literally do anything to stop you from showing them?”

“He had the single worst case of chuunibyou I’ve ever seen and I knew taking pictures would pay off in the long run,” Taichi replied. He had a little amusement under his bored tone.

“Shut up, it wasn’t that bad,” Shirabu grumbled, smearing shadow on his eyes.

“And yet you’re putting on makeup to make sure I don’t show the pictures to anyone.”

“Fuck off. Take Goshiki and go bother Tendou-san or something. Let me work in peace.”

Taichi held up his hands, pulling Tsutomu with him out of the room. Shirabu bent more towards his mirror, pouting. Eita sighed and stepped forward.

“You really do look pretty,” Eita said. Shirabu snorted, but the pout was less pronounced. “Come on, it won’t be so bad. Plenty of people will look weird, you won’t stand out so much. I know for a fact that Satori isn’t wearing a shirt tonight.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear that from someone with a nipple showing,” Shirabu smirked. Eita looked down.

“Togas are hard to tie, okay? I tried and I don’t have time to fix it.”

“It’s fine. Come on, I’m done. Let’s go.”

Eita stopped Shirabu with a hand on his shoulder.

“You have to blend it out a little,” he said, picking up a brush to help. Shirabu stood still, obedient for once.

“Your little sisters have made you way too good at makeup,” he tried to mock.

“Yeah, I know,” Eita replied, not rising to the bait. “Your eyeliner game is stronger than mine, though.”

“Damn straight.”

“Did you learn that in your chuunibyou phase?”

“And you ruined it. Moment ruined. Get out of my room, let’s get this over with.”

***

Goshiki, as per usual, was practically vibrating with excitement. Taichi sighed, periodically grabbing his shoulder to keep him from running ahead.

“The masquerade ball isn’t going anywhere, slow down,” he said.

“But this is so exciting!” Goshiki laughed. “Everyone’s in costume and it’s going to be great!”

“You two look good,” a voice interrupted. Taichi looked up to see Tendou and Ushijima coming towards them. Tendou was shirtless, with some kind of face mask that didn’t actually cover his face, and his hair spiked up in a different way.

“You’re some anime character, aren’t you,” Taichi asked. It wasn’t really a question because of course Tendou was an anime character.

“Yep!” Tendou held up a peace sign.

“What about you?” Goshiki asked Ushijima. He looked much more subdued, wearing a suit and glasses. His hair was slicked and parted neatly.

“Clark Kent,” he replied, pronouncing the name carefully. Goshiki cocked his head and Taichi furrowed his brow.

“He’s an American superhero,” Tendou explained. “He turns into Superman.”

“Nerd,” Semi’s voice interrupted behind them. He’d finally managed to drag Kenjirou down. “Your pronunciation is still terrible.”

Tendou walked up to Semi, looking over his kind of messy toga.

“Boop.” He tapped Semi’s exposed nipple. Semi sighed, pinching his nose.

“One day. Just for one day, I thought you could be normal.”

“You know me better than that.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Now that we’re all here, we should go down,” Ushijima spoke up. Oohira and Yamagata had arrived with their dates. Oohira had his longtime girlfriend, a tiny girl about the size of his arm. Yamagata had somehow managed to get a date with the ace of the girls’ volleyball team, a girl who absolutely towered over him. She was almost as tall as Ushijima.

The entire team stared. Yamagata looked up at her with star eyes.

“Everyone, this is Hanasaki Reina, captain and ace of our girls’ volleyball team,” Yamagata introduced her, looking intensely proud of himself. She waved at them.

“And I’m sure most of you have met Ai,” Oohira said, putting his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulders. The two of them turned to walk into the gym, which had been decorated for the dance. The team stared after them.

“Our token straight guys have some serious game,” Semi commented.

“You are literally the only one bi enough to think so,” Tendou told him. Taichi looked around and decided Tendou was right. Tendou was gay as all hell, Ushijima basically just liked Tendou, Kenjirou was both gay and picky, god only knew what Goshiki was, and Taichi himself was some brand of pan but more attracted to the masculine end of things.

“Let’s go in.”

***

“So then you just step in a triangle,” Satori finished his explanation. Wakatoshi’s hand rested on his waist, the other holding his hand, as Satori rested his other hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“I think I can do that,” Wakatoshi replied.

“Good, because technically you’re supposed to lead.”

“I’m not the one who spent all day yesterday watching waltz videos.”

“True. That’s why I’m going to lead.”

“I would appreciate that.”

Satori took a step back, guiding Wakatoshi to turn him. Wakatoshi almost stepped on Satori’s foot, and he giggled. It took a few more tries, but eventually they were doing something approximating waltzing to the slow song.

As they turned, Satori could see Taichi and Tsutomu also waltzing, Tsutomu leading because apparently he knew how to waltz. Reon was dancing with Ai standing on his toes, looking blissful. Hayato was letting Hanasaki lead him, still looking star struck. And Eita and Kenjirou…

Were having a time. Kenjirou clearly knew what he was doing and Eita clearly didn’t so it resulted in some horrible disjointed travesty. At least, until Eita looped Kenjirou’s arms around his shoulders and wrapped arms around his waist, swaying like two kids in middle school. It wasn’t that elegant, but it seemed to work for them.

Satori turned back to Wakatoshi.

“You look really good in glasses, have I mentioned that?”

“Four times, yes.”

“You counted?”

“Yes. Also, you look very good without a shirt on. You’re attracting stares.”

“I bet none of these people even know who I’m supposed to be.”

“Just because they don’t watch Boku no Hero Academia and know who Kirishima is doesn’t mean your costume isn’t good.”

“Please. I know I look good.”

Wakatoshi cracked a smile then, a real smile, and Satori laughed.

“You should wear your hair like that more often,” he told Wakatoshi, pointing to where his bangs had been slicked to the side. “It’s a good look for you.”

“Maybe I’ll do it like this next time I take you on a date.”

“I’d like that.”

***

While he’d had a blast teaching Kawanishi how to waltz, the masquerade ball was hardly what Tsutomu was most excited about. There was something even better coming, something for the whole team to participate in.

The test of courage.

Tsutomu was eager to prove to his teammates that he wasn’t afraid and thus grow closer to taking the title of ace. He was sure he wouldn’t be scared by the test.

He stuck close to Kawanishi’s side, since he’d basically been glued there all evening. Semi and Shirabu were bickering at the back of the group. Ushijima and Tendou were holding hands.

“Aren’t you coming, Oohira-senpai, Yamagata-senpai?” he called behind them, noticing them and their dates pausing to let the group go on.

“Reina has practice early tomorrow, so I’m walking her back to her room,” Yamagata said, ignoring Tendou’s calls of “safe sex is best sex!”

“This dork’s a scaredy cat,” Ai said, jabbing a thumb at Oohira, who looked appropriately abashed. “We’ll be going now. It was nice to see you all again.”

Tsutomu turned and went with his remaining team members to the test of courage. They would be walking through the woods to a graveyard on the other side, a few kilometers from the school. Because they would be walking off school property, they would be going in larger groups instead of in pairs like normal tests of courage. They’d kind of paired off within their larger group, though.

Right off the bat, it was clear Tendou maybe should have sat this one out. He jumped at even sounds that were probably just from the woods, clinging so hard to Ushijima’s hand that Tsutomu worried about his spiking abilities. Shirabu wasn’t much better, practically standing in Semi’s pocket. Tsutomu wasn’t really that scared. Unless someone jumped out at him, he was fine. Kawanishi wasn’t even doing that much.

“Senpai?” he asked, taking in Kawanishi’s dead expression. “Aren’t you scared?”

“I’ve been best friends with Kenjirou since middle school,” Kawanishi deadpanned. Tsutomu didn’t know whether to be amused or terrified.

The graveyard was scarier than the woods had been. It had a creepier air, as if something really could pop out of the ground at any time and attack them. Tsutomu shifted closer to Kawanishi. Tendou’s legs started shaking so bad that Ushijima just hoisted him up onto his back. Shirabu had grabbed Semi’s arm with a grip so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Tsutomu yelped the next time someone jumped out at them. Kawanishi barely even flinched. Tendou buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder, and Shirabu shrieked.

They finally made it out, mostly unscathed, and started walking back to the school. They walked into the dorms, and Tsutomu looked at his senpai. Shirabu was still clinging to Semi, and Tendou still had his face buried in his boyfriend’s back.

“Anyone who wants to stay with us tonight can,” Ushijima offered. He seemed resigned to the fact that he probably wouldn’t be able to get Tendou off him for hours.

Tsutomu wasn’t feeling particularly scared, but he did like the sound of sleeping in a pile of his teammates, so he followed after them. He decided he loved Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship semishira and kawashiki with me. Please.  
> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
